


Melodia jesiennych wiatrów

by Arch_Gibril



Series: Krowo moja, Serce moje [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Please be gentle with me, cute little scene
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Wietrzne jesienne wieczory, bywają inspiracją dla zakochanych idiotów zwłaszcza, kiedy chcesz uszczęśliwić swojego chłopaka i jego brata-również swojego chłopaka





	Melodia jesiennych wiatrów

Jesienny wiatr dął przeciągle, porywając z ziemi liście, które tańczyły wesoło, coraz wyżej, ponad zasięg wzroku. Światło starych latarni, dawało złudzenie wieczności chwili, która jednak trwała tylko kilka minut. Na masce zaparkowanego przy opustoszałej ulicy Chevroleta siedziała para chłopców.   
Patrzyli oni na dziwny, chaotyczny i niezrozumiały spektakl, przygotowany wyłącznie dla nich, który rozgrywał się na środku ulicy. Młodszy z nich, opierał głowę na ramieniu starszego. Śmiali się.  
Liście poderwały się do lotu, wirowały przez chwilę, opadły, i znów, z gracją powtórzyły wszystkie kroki swojego tańca. Cieniutkim kręgiem tańczyły wokół chłopca, którego ciemne blond włosy targał wiatr. Było zimno, ale "przedstawienie musi trwać". Kolejne kroki wykonywał z zamkniętymi oczami, sugerując się jedynie odczuciem gwałtownego dotyku wiatru, przez cienki materiał koszulki.   
Wiatr zadął mocniej, niemal przewracając chłopca. Sam mocniej zacisnął dłoń, na ręce swojego brata, gdy ten, jak zwykle, chciał rzucić się na pomoc.  
Taniec wciąż trwał...

**Author's Note:**

> Jesteś kompletnym, zupełnym potworem...
> 
>  
> 
> Krowy, to moje najmniej ulubione zwierzęta.


End file.
